Como nos conocimos, odiamos y casamos
by Greek Patronus
Summary: Pequeña historia de como James y Lily empezaron a salir


**Como nos conocimos, odiamos y casamos**

_El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de caras sonrientes ese primer día de clases. Yo, al igual que los demás alumnos de primero, me encontraba frente a una mesa con todos los profesores y un sombrero apoyado en un banco, el sombrero decidía en que casa estaríamos, eso lo había explicado el Profesor Dumbledore hace unos minutos antes de entrar al comedor. Habían cuatro casas distintas, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, que según Severus, mi único amigo, era la mejor de todas._

_-¡Lily Evans! – Me llamó el profesor Horace Slughorn para que subiera a donde se encontraba el viejo sombrero._

_Subí lentamente hacia el banquito frente a la mesa de los profesores y coloqué el sombrero sobre mi cabeza, pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de escuchar la respuesta, yo no estaba segura si quería ser seleccionada en Slytherin con Severus o en Griffindor, pues hace unos minutos, dos chicos de nuestro compartimiento en el tren había dejado muy claro que para ellos Slytherin era horrible y que si no quedaba en Griffindor volverían a sus hogares. Aunque ya no tenía que preocuparme por saber cual casa sería mejor para mi, el Sombrero Seleccionador lo había gritado por todo el comedor._

_-¡GRIFFINDOR!_

_Baje del banco hacia la mesa de la casa de color rojo viendo a un triste Snape mirándome ir con mis nuevos compañeros de clase._

_-¡SLYTHERIN! – anunció el sombrero cuando estaban colocándolo sobre la cabeza de Severus. Por lo menos mi amigo había quedado en la casa que él deseaba._

_-Hola, soy James, James Potter, nos vimos en el tren. – Dijo un chico de pelo negro y ojos marrones acercándose a mí. _

_-Yo soy Lily. – Dije no muy amigable, ese era el mismo chico que había jurado volver a su casa si quedaba en Slytherin, el mismo chico que había molestado a mi mejor amigo._

_-Que bien que nos pusieron en Griffindor, ¿no lo crees? – Opinó un niño de cabellos marrones. Era el chico que se había quedado con James en el tren mientras yo y Snape buscábamos otro compartimiento vacío. – Soy Sirius a propósito._

_-¡RAVENCLAW! – Gritaba el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la cabeza de una chica. Yo fingía ver cómo el sombrero seleccionaba a los demás niños para no tener que hablar con aquellos dos chicos. _

_Cuando ya todos estaban en sus casas y la comida estaba servida, volteé a ver a los que serían mis futuros compañeros de clase. Todos parecían muy simpáticos, incluso ese James Potter, si no lo hubiera visto molestar a Severus diría que era muy amigable. James se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa con Sirius y un muchacho al parecer muy tímido, tenía los ojos marrón claro y el cabello de un color similar._

_-Lily, él es Remus, va a ser nuestro compañero. – Me dijo James al ver que los estaba observando._

¡EVANS! ¡EVANS! – era el profesor Slughorn que me llamaba desde el otro lado del salón de clases. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en el primer día que conocí a esos patanes de Sirius Black y James Potter? Este era mi último año en Hogwarts y no quería dañarlo por culpa de ellos. Esos dos chicos y sus amigos Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew eran la causa de que ya Snape no fuera mi amigo, a parte de que él quería seguir el camino de las Artes Oscuras y yo estaba totalmente en contra de eso. – Le estaba explicando a la clase porque tu poción fue mejor que la de ellos. – Continuó el profesor de pociones.

"Pero James está muy cambiado estos días" Pensé haciendo caso omiso al profesor. "Ya no hace hechizos a otros por diversión, y ya no es tan presumido"

-Lily, ¿qué te pasó durante las clases? Hiciste tu poción como si estuvieras en la luna y al terminarla te quedaste ahí sentada como si no estuvieras presente, ni siquiera respondiste al profesor cuando elogió tu poción. – Dijo Rebecca, mi mejor amiga, al salir del aula.

-No lo se, estaba pensando en otra cosa, supongo. – Respondí sin darle mucha importancia a mi amiga, todo mi interés se encontraba preguntándose por qué estaba pensando tanto en Potter estos días, es decir, yo siempre lo odié, pero el otro día cuando me preguntó si quería salir con él y yo le dije que "preferiría salir con un calamar gigante" sentí ganas de contestarle que sí.

-Bueno, no importa, vamos al patio, ya no tenemos más clases el día de hoy. ¿O prefieres ir a la biblioteca como los demás días a terminar la tarea? – Decía Rebecca sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No, el patio esta bien. – Respondí pensando que dejaría mis deberes para otro momento, algo no muy común en mi, pero algo que no lamento, ya que unos minutos después de que nos sentáramos en el patio vino mi segunda oportunidad.

-Oye Lily, James está viniendo. No pelees con él otra vez, les acaban de dar el Premio Anual, no hagas que lo lamenten. – Dijo Rebecca señalando al chico de cabellos alborotados que se les acercaba.

-Hola Lily. – Dijo James viéndola sólo a ella. – El otro día cuando me rechazaste me quedé pensando y estaría dispuesto a convertirme en un calamar gigante para salir contigo.

-Yo también lo estuve pensando y… - Intenté decir yo pero James me interrumpió.

-Si vas a decir que es porque siempre molestaba a todos y era un patán, ya no soy así, sólo con Snivellus, claro, ¡pero eso es porque te llamó sangre sucia!

-Antes también lo molestaban y no me había dicho sangre sucia, pero…

-Bueno, es que, tú le gustas. – Dijo James y yo que todavía intentaba aceptar su invitación paré.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? – Le pregunté extrañada y con mi cara, y la de James, de un color que no tenía nada que envidiarle a mi pelo.

-Pues, que tú también me gustas, desde el primer día que te vi. – Dijo James aumentando el color rojo de su cara a un nivel que ya era preocupante.

-Si quiero salir contigo, James. – Respondí asombrada.

-Esta bien, te veo mañana antes de salir a Hogsmeade. – Dijo el chico volviendo con sus amigos para ser recibido entre bromas.

-Wow, no me esperaba eso. – Dijo Rebecca mucho más asombrada que yo.

Al día siguiente desperté emocionada y a desayunar con Rebecca y mis otras amigas. En la mesa Sirius, Remus y Peter no dejaban de verme para luego voltear a hablar con James. Al hacerlo sonrojar todos reían, incluso mis amigas que ni siquiera escuchaban lo que decían.

-Hola, ¿a dónde prefieres ir en Hogsmeade? – Preguntó James al terminar de desayunar y dejando a sus amigos para venir a saludarme.

-Las Tres Escobas está bien, habrá mucha gente, pero creo que ya todo el colegio lo sabe. – Dije sonrojándome, nunca había salido en una cita.

-Esta bien. – James me tomó la mano adquiriendo un suave tono rojo en sus mejillas y nos dirigimos al pub del pueblo bajo las miradas sorprendidas de todos los alumnos, no todos los días veías a dos enemigos saliendo del colegio tomados de las manos. – Dos cervezas de mantequillas, por favor. – Pidió James a la señora Rosmerta.

La cita fue encantadora, claro que no tenía con que compararla, pero me hizo enamorarme más a James Potter.

Ese mismo año James y yo nos graduamos de la escuela junto con todos nuestros amigos, y sólo habían pasado unos meses cuando el chico me invitó a su casa a conocer a sus padres, eran dos magos muy amigables, de sangre limpia pero no en contra de los muggles. En la cena estuvo presente Sirius, mi nuevo mejor amigo, ya que a los dieciséis huyó de su casa y fue a vivir con la familia Potter.

-Que lindas están las estrellas hoy, ¿no lo crees? – Me preguntó James una noche que nos encontrábamos en un campo descansando después de una cita.

-Si, son hermosas. – Dije sin siquiera apartar la vista de mi libro.

-Lily, ¡mira las estrellas! – Insistió James.

-Ya las vi, son muy lindas. – Dije sin prestarle atención.

-Si las hubieras visto hubieras hecho algún otro comentario. – Dijo bajando mi libro y obligándome a ver el cielo.

-Oh por dios, James. – Dije asombrada viendo las estrellas.

-Entonces, ¿sí o no? – Preguntó sonriendo.

-¡Claro que sí! – Respondí dándole un beso al chico. Nos quedamos abrazados viendo al cielos donde se leía escrito con brillantes estrellas "¿Te casarías conmigo?"

-Y así, Harry, fue como tu papi y yo nos conocimos, nos odiamos y nos casamos. – Terminó de contar la historia Lily Potter.

-Ya estoy listo, bajemos, Sirius, Remus, Peter y mis padres nos esperan abajo para la fiesta de Harry. – Dijo James asomándose por la puerta.

-En un minuto bajamos. – Dijo Lily terminando de poner los zapatos al pequeño Harry. James le dio un beso y salió del cuarto. – Luego naciste tú, Harry, y hoy, un año después, sigues siendo nuestro mayor logro. – Dijo Lily a su hijo antes de bajarlo a su fiesta de cumpleaños.


End file.
